New Imperial Era
For more info on the new area, please visit http://potcoswitzerland.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:King_Yellowfish_I/A_New_Era_of_History A letter from his majesty himself, King Yellowfish I Dear fellow Swiss, '' Today, we have reached a great achievement together. Following the death of my father, and fantastic rein of the Age of Exploration, we now enter a new age. With the establishment of new laws and my father's appearences in my imagination has helped me, through the past 2 months, push forward for the better of Switzerland. Together, unified as one, Switzerland enters the New Imperial Era. Switzerland has now declared itself as an empire. Long live Switzerland! Long live the government! Long live the King!'' ~Sincerely, King Yellowfish I of Switzerland & Duke of Bern Royal Family *King - King Yellowfish I *Crowned Prince - Casey Yellowfish Prime Minister's Office *Prime Minister - Nate Crestbreaker *Minister of State - Scotsman *Minister of Defense - Chris Helmshot (powerful thighs) *Minister of Finance - *Minister of Internal Affairs - Prosecutionment *Minister of State - Holds power to void judge and lower lords, ultimately makes decision, though decision is persuaded by advisors. *State Advisor - Advises Minister of State on their choice. *Judge *Jury Lord Group I *Lord of Jury- These three positions are to act as a full jury, though their permanent job is to be the jury. *Lord of Jury *Lord of Jury *Jury Lord Group II *Lord of Jury *Lord of Jury *Lord of Jury *Jury Lord Group II *Lord of Jury *Lord of Jury *Lord of Jury *Defendant / Victim Province of Wurttemberg The province of Wurttemberg is an area located directly to the north of Switzerland. It was claimed after the events of the Skirmish on Lake Constance. *Viceroy ~ The Scotsman *Chief Commissioner of Stuttgart ~ Joseph Coalsmythe *Chief Commissioner of Freiburg ~ Province of the Joseon Dynasty The Province of the Joseon Dynasty is East of Swizerland in Asia, connected by sea routes. *Viceory - Casey *Chief Commissioner of Hanseong - The Province of New Switzerland The territories of North America under Swiss control consist of current day Maine, Vermont, New Hampshire, New York , Mass, Rhode Island. Ohio, Delaware, Indiania, Illinios, Virginia, Kentucky, and Iowa. *Viceroy - Chris Helmshot *Chief Commissioner of New England *Chief Comissioner of Western Territories *Commissioner of Maine *Commissioner of Vermont *Commissioner of New Hampshire *Commissioner of New York *Commissioner of Mass *Commissioner of Rhode Island *Commissioner of Ohio *Commissioner of Delaware *Commissioner of Indiania *Commissioner of Illinios *Commissioner of Virginia *Commissioner of Kentucky *Commissioner of Iowa Province of Prussia *Viceory - Chris Blastshot (powerful thighs) The Prussian War Prussian War1.jpeg|Swiss Armies invade the Prussian boarders Prussian War2.jpeg|Swiss artillery shells Prussian local militia Prusparis1.jpg|Swiss reinforcements walks through the fallen Prussian capital Battle-Mars-Le-Tour-large.jpg|Minister Chris Helmshot leads the Swiss 1st Divisional Royal Infantry into Prussian militia Franco-Prussian_War_-_Bazelles,_France.jpg|Prussian General commading forces to retreat Dhm657.jpg|King Yellowfish I on horseback commading infantry to push forward Naval1.jpeg|Viceory Casey leading Swiss Naval forces to Prussian North boarder to bombard remaining cities before the Infantry came Information on the Swiss Confederation *Capital - Bern *Population 4,750,000 *Guild - Swiss Kingdom *Goverment Type - Constitutional Monarchy *Motto - Regola Svizzera *Monarch - King David I *Common Name - Swiss Confederacy *Official Name - Switzerland *State Religion - Roman Catholic *Armed Forces - 300,000 Important Members from the Age of Exploration & King Yellowfish of the New Imperial Era Tyler Crossbones.jpg|Roger Warskull, Former Minister of Defense 220px-James Wolfe.jpg|Richard Venables, Former Duke of Jura Tyler_cross_bones.png|William II, Formerly King of Switzerland and Duke of Bern Blue's Swiss Protrait.jpg|Blau Wolfe XIII, Former CEO of the Swiss Trading Co., Former Count of Valais, and Principal of Kohle University Worth1000modernrenassaince7.jpg|Scotsman, Viceroy of Wurttemberg Blackbeard.png|King David I of Switzerland, Duke of Bern david5.png|A more updates picture of the current king with his signiture mohawk.